ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers: Legacy Wars
|genre = Fighting, beat 'em up, action |modes = Single-player, versus multiplayer |platforms = iOS, Android }} Power Rangers: Legacy Wars is a video game based on the 2017 film Power Rangers, created by San Francisco-based game developer nWay with characters from the movie and the TV show. The game was featured on Amazon, Apple's AppStore and Google Play Store.iTunes top free appsGoogle Play Store Apps The game has been downloaded more than 50 million times.Thank you Ranger Nation for helping us reach 50 million downloads. Plot Set in the universe of the [[Power Rangers (film)|2017 Power Rangers film]], Rita Repulsa infects the Morphin Grid with a virus that brings together and corrupts all known Ranger generations. Zordon and Alpha 5 send Jason to cleanse the Morphin Grid. Jason saves various Rangers and together with them goes on to save more and take down Rita, meeting various threats along the way. Eventually, the Rangers find a few Megazords, which they use to challenge Mega Goldar and the Black Dragon Megazord. However, Rita's power is growing, and she is able to now pull fighters from other dimensions into the Grid. She finds the remains of M. Bison and reanimates him. In return, he gives Rita his dimension to conquer. Ryu senses this, but it's too late, and he and his friends and enemies are pulled into the Morphin Grid. Gameplay Power Rangers Legacy Wars is an online tag team-based fighting game. Players select a primary character (a Leader) and two supporting characters (Assists) that can be called in during combat. Players can also challenge computer players in Training Mode. Characters' move-sets are based on color-coded "cards." Each card has a different attack type: Strike, Defense, Breaker. They work in a rock-paper-scissors form. Strike beats Breaker, Breaker beats Defense, and Defense beats Strike. When constructing a team, players must keep their team build in mind, as an imbalance of cards leaves one vulnerable to counterattack (too many "Strike" cards leaves one vulnerable to "Defense," and so forth). Players can complete challenges to win Morph Boxes, and can use the earned items to upgrade their Leaders and Assists. Corruption Boxes can be unlocked via points earned in PvP battles. On October 19, 2017, Megazord battles were introduced. Gameplay is nearly identical to Warrior battles, but blocking is nonexistent, replaced with Defense attacks. Also, a Megazord is required to have power-ups, called "Megas" which the Megazord can access when it has dealt and/or taken enough damage. As of February 2018, Legacy Wars had 51 characters consisting of Rangers, allies, villains, and guests. In May 2018, guest fighters Ryu, Guile, Chun-Li, Akuma, Cammy and M. Bison from the Street Fighter franchise were introduced. The following July, an original fighter known as Ryu Ranger (a morphed version of Street Fighter's Ryu) was introduced into the game. In November 2019, an original fighter known as Chun-Li Ranger (a morphed version of Street Fighter's Chun-Li) was introduced into the game. Power Rangers: Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown Power Rangers: Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown is a short film produced by Bat in the Sun and released on October 11, 2018 to promote the game and its Street Fighter content. It features Ryu and Chun Li teaming up Tommy Oliver the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and Gia Moran the Yellow Megaforce Ranger to face off against M. Bison. The cast features Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver, Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran, Peter Jang as Ryu, Gemma Nguyen as Chun-Li and Kevin Porter as M. Bison. References External links * Official website Category:2017 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:IOS games Category:Superhero video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Parallel universes (video games) Category:Power Rangers video games Category:Street Fighter